Massive Dynamic
Massive Dynamic is a multi-billion-dollar corporation responsible for development and production in a variety of different areas. These include but are not limited to weapons testing, robotics, medical equipment and pharmaceuticals. Its home office is in New York. Charlie Francis estimates the company to be worth around $50 billion. History Massive Dynamic was founded after the partnership between William Bell and Walter Bishop was ended by an incident in their Harvard Laboratory, which resulted in the death of one of their assistants. While Bishop was sent to a mental institution, Bell went on to form Massive Dynamic. In 1992, after years of hard work and research, William Bell had finally succeeded in creating the biomedical marvel that would change the face of medicine and assure his place in science history. His prototype nanoelectronic circuit enabled the translation of neural impulses into electronic data, a major breakthrough in movable prosthetics. Bell decided the time had come to found a company that would, as he put it, “satisfy the technological needs of this century and the next.” With the backing of a small group of investors, BELLMEDICS was born. Bell's contribution to prosthetics couldn't have come at a better time. The Persian Gulf War had just concluded, and BELLMEDICS gave hope to soldiers who had lost limbs in the conflict. With the support of Defense Department grants, Bell's circuit laid the foundation for a revolution in prosthetics that continues to this day. The firm grew rapidly over the next few years, as BELLMEDICS engineers developed a series of microlaser surgical tools and non-invasive photonic scanners that would become standard at medical facilities around the globe. But for Bell, redefining medicine was only the beginning. Partnered with new investors in 1998 to create Fleming-Monroe Aeronautics, which redesigned commercial jet engines from the ground up and soon developed the acclaimed PEARL Aerocontrol System. In 1999, BELLMEDICS acquired Fleming-Monroe and officially changed its name to Massive Dynamic. In 2002, on the 10th anniversary of its founding, Massive Dynamic leapt into the world of computing and telecommunications. Massive Dynamic's Q-Security was widely hailed as a superior, seamless networking tool for governments, firms, and households. MD's Computing and Communications branch grew dramatically, particularly in the fields of artificial intelligence, bio-computation and quantum cryptography. Two years later, Massive Dynamic burst into the world of entertainment. By 2007, Ludic Science – MD's entertainment subsidiary – had designed digital effects software now used by every major film studio. Meanwhile, the Mass-Dyn Z10 video game console became an overnight hit with children and adults alike, while Giga-Def Televisions took their place in millions of homes around the world. Today, Massive Dynamic is a multi-faceted corporation working for the betterment of medical, communications, energy, transportation, and entertainment technology. As humanity moves boldly into the future, Massive Dynamic will be there leading the way, improving the quality of life for people everywhere. In William Bell's will, he left Walter as the sole shareholder of Massive Dynamic. Divisions * ExtenzaLife, MD's wellness subsidiary * Ludic Science, MD's entertainment division * Fleming-Monroe, MD's aeronautics division * Massive Logistic, MD’s information technology subsidiary * Massive Energetic, MD's energy development team * Massive Dynamic Foundation, MD's philanthropic entity * Massive Dynamic Teleportation Center Minor Employees * Elizabeth Zedillo is the Chief Financial Officer of Massive Dynamic. * Cyrus Manatt is the Senior Vice President of Massive Dynamic. * Jonathan Stadtler is involved with the Public Affairs Department of Massive Dynamic. His name and email are provided on PDF press releases found on the Massive Dynamic website under News and Press. * Ken Hutchens is the Education and Development Director of Massive Dynamic. * Marie Tallia is the spokeswoman for Massive Energetic. * Martin Buitenheld is Creative Director of the MD Foundation. * Marcia Sorrens is Vice President of Ludic Science. * Mark Johnson is another Public Affairs contact listed in Massive Dynamic press releases. * Jason Smith is the lead researcher for MD's cancer/autoimmune clinical trial. Connection to The Pattern Although never explicitly revealed as the perpetrators of The Pattern, Massive Dynamic does have some very interesting connections to Pattern-related cases. Pattern-related cases tend to either implicate someone associated with Massive Dynamic, economically benefit Massive Dynamic, or implicate ZFT, which may or may not be tied to Massive Dynamic. *Richard Steig was a former Massive Dynamic employee. *Claus Penrose worked for Massive Dynamic with James Carson on the soldier project. *Amber is manufactured by Massive Dynamic. *Massive Dynamic's competitor, INtREPUS, is wrapped in a scandal as a result of The Pattern, lowering its stock value, and increasing Massive Dynamic's. *Massive Dynamic employee Mark Young is killed in a Pattern related incident following his intent on selling Massive Dynamic technologies. *A beast is discovered with a disk implanted in its hand similar to the disk Massive Dynamic is trying to decrypt from Agent John Scott. *Most other Pattern-related incidents were caused by ZFT, which is funded by Massive Dynamic's William Bell. Trivia * J.J. Abrams described Massive Dynamic as a company that seems to own everything. * The original Massive Dynamic building was inspired by the Royal Ontario Museum.* The current Massive Dynamic building is the replacement World Trade Center Building 7. * The engines of Flight 627 bear the Massive Dynamic logo. * During the scene in which Richard Steig is running away from Olivia Dunham, the Massive Dynamic logo is visible on the rooftop satellite dishes. * Massive Dynamic was originally titled "Prometheus Corp.", according to early reviews of the pilot script. In Greek legend, Prometheus was the Titan who stole the secret of fire from the Gods. The full title of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein includes the subtitle "The Modern Prometheus". The name was most likely changed due to avoid conflicts and confusion with the real-life Prometheus Group, an American medical research group; organizations named Prometheus Corporation also exist in various fictional media including the comic book Prey: Origin of the Species. * Massive Dynamic was titled Massive Dynamic's' in the "leaked" pilot. * An organization called Massive Dynamics is mentioned in passing in the Transformers movie sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, which also involved Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. * A billboard advert for Massive Dynamic appears in the Pilot episode. It depicts a boy holding a toy plane at arm's length, while a jet flies high above him. Above the picture is the slogan "What do we do? What don't we do". The words "Massive Dynamic" appear under the picture, accompanied by the black-and-white double M logo. * Some fans have pointed out the similarity between the Massive Dynamic 'M cube' logo and Nintendo's 'N' logo for the Nintendo 64 console. External links * Massive Dynamic corporate web site ru:Мэссив Дайнемик Category:Massive Dynamic